


Love Hurts

by PossessiveApostrophe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Domestic Violence, Hopeful Ending, If you read it that way, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Blood, Painplay, Power Dynamics, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: There was something about Credence in pain which pleased Graves greatly. And turned him on.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 29





	Love Hurts

Credence flinched when he was struck, but otherwise made no sound and calmly returned his gaze to Graves. The man was grinning and he gently ran the back of his fingers against the hot cheek. “Did that hurt you, my boy?” He asked, the sympathy in his voice dangerous. Credence nodded. The older man smiled wider. “Good.” He commented, looking down on him. Credence wanted to shift in his kneeling position, his legs becoming numb, but knew better than to move without permission.

Graves watched him intensely, his eyes taking in Credence’s naked body. He pressed his boot against Credence’s aching cock and slowly applied force, watching as his face contorted in pain. Still, Credence didn’t make a sound. Graves began to roughly slide his foot against him, and it only took a few seconds to force Credence to orgasm. His mouth hung open as he did so, but still there was no sound. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked up at the older man. “You really are pathetic, Credence.” He spat and the fat tears began to roll down his cheeks. “Do you think it’s normal for a boy to enjoy this? No? But you do, my boy.” He wiped his thumb across Credence’s cheek, capturing a tear. He looked at the wet pad before pushing it into Credence’s mouth. He accepted it hungrily. “I love it when you cry.”

Credence was walking funnily. It was almost a limp but too smooth to really be one. Graves let him walk ahead so that he could keep a close eye on him. It was clear that the boy was in pain, it was the first time they’d used a plug that big and Graves had to force it inside. Credence had cried out, then, breaking his silence and regretting it immediately. There was nothing more beautiful than the contorted face of pain followed by his pale tremors of fear. His eyes widened into two, white circles and his teeth began to shatter. Graves’ fist was unforgiving, pounding into his boy’s face with unrelenting anger. He was freshly bruised and bloodied with a giant plug up his ass and walking through town as if nothing had happened. What a good boy.

Graves used to like it when Credence begged him. He did have a pretty voice, so small and innocent begging for such dirty things. His cock used to twitch when Credence would kneel in front of him, holding out a knife and ask, “Please will you cut me, sir?” There was nothing funnier to him than Credence pleading him over and over to do something disgusting to his body when Graves knew that he really wanted to plead him  _ not  _ to do it.

But now, the sound of his voice irritated him. On bad days, it angered him.

Work was always being a bitch, which was why Credence was the perfect pet to keep around. Hardly any effort had gone in to break him, so he’d had fun with the moulding of his obedient little boy. Graves slammed the door shut as he barged into his house, chucking his jacket on the floor and undoing his belt. One of his interns had spilled coffee all over his files five minutes into the day, and it only got worse from then on. By five o’clock, he was livid.

Credence was waiting for him, head bowed and knelt in the middle of the dining room. It was where Graves preferred to use him as the large windows let in decent light, but no houses or streets were facing it.

When Graves had been driving home, all he could think about was his sweet mouth, yet standing in front of him, he had a different idea. “Speak.” He commanded and grinned as he saw Credence’s shoulders tense. He was a good boy and didn’t move besides that so Graves let him off.

He slipped his belt out of its loops and took a step closer. “Yes, sir.” Credence responded. His voice was meek and feminine and disgusted Graves to his belly.

He struck down on Credence’s thigh, letting the buckle cut into him. The boy didn’t make a sound. “Again.” And as Credence spoke, he whipped him again, feeling the tension ease from his shoulders. The amusement of it only lasted a few more turns, however. Credence’s thighs were red and bloody.

He stared at his pet and took him all in. The pale skin, the light hairs across his thighs, the hunched back. For the first time in a while, Graves was curious as to what was going on in his head.

“I want you to tell me the truth, Credence,” Graves said, making sure to use the boy’s name when usually he wouldn’t. “Look at me.” Credence looked up, hair falling around his thin cheeks. His eyes were red and watery. “Do you love me?”

The question took him by surprise, jolting his body as he looked up with wide, questioning eyes. Perhaps he thought it was a trick, but Graves didn’t care what the answer was, he just needed truth. “You won’t be hurt for speaking.”

Credence shifted, sinking between his heels. A move that usually would be punished. Graves let it slip. Tears were forming in the boy's eyes. “How can you ask me that?” He said with a thick voice. The tears spilled over, streaming down his face and pooling at his chin. “Of course I love you. Of course,” he let out a loud sob, ducking his head. “I love you so much.” Graves knelt in front of him and tucked him into his arms, stroking his hair.

“Shh, there’s a good boy,” Graves’ comforted, a strange feeling of guilt twisting at his gut.

He led them both to his bedroom, holding tightly onto Credence as he buried himself in Graves’ chest. It was awkward and ungainly, but they fell onto the bed together, clutching at each other. Graves wasn’t sure he’d ever felt a desire like it, so strong and pure, like fire. He captured Credence’s lips in a slow, languid kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really not the direction I had planned for the ending but I like the implication that Graves *might* have the capacity to care.


End file.
